


Not the First, But the Last

by justthatfeeling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Kyungsoo!, Babysitter Baekhyun!, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Single dad Jongin!, this is just a cute mess really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthatfeeling/pseuds/justthatfeeling
Summary: Kim Jongin is a struggling, single dad and that's the only way he views his life until he meets someone that just might change everything.





	Not the First, But the Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> :)

“Oh, my goodness look at the two of you! You’re filthy!” Jongin laughs as he takes in Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s messy but colorful appearance while stepping in the front door. Baekhyun moves aside to let him in with a tiny Kyungsoo in his arms squirming happily at the sight of his daddy.

“I’m sorry Mr. Kim! He was really upset, and finger-painting was the only thing that cheered him up” Baekhyun apologizes profusely in his disheveled state. Jongin slides off his shoes and surveys the apartment for the source of mess but nothing is in immediate sight.

“No no no, Baekhyun I’m not mad! It’s alright, really” Jongin says turning the corner and stepping into the kitchen where his eyes meet an explosion of color. Even at the sight of chaos Jongin can’t bring himself to be angry, after all Baekhyun was just doing his job. “I’ll clean this up, do you mind watching him for a few more minutes?” Jongin asks hopefully.

“Of course, no problem! My mom isn’t expecting me home until six o’clock.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rolling up his shirt sleeves, Jongin spends the next twenty minutes tidying up the kitchen trying to avoid getting covered in paint. The kitchen isn’t cleaned until his forehead is glistening with a thin sheen of sweat and he’s in need of a shower. Taking a step back he admires the now clean kitchen and lets out a breath. _Now it’s Soo’s turn_.

Jongin waltzes into the living room where Baekhyun is trying his best to not let Kyungsoo contaminate the furniture with the entirety of his little paint covered body. Jongin stifles a giggle at the sight.

“Hey Baek, I’m finished cleaning now so you’re free to go. I must apologize though I’m sure your mom won’t be happy with the state you’re in” Jongin looks apologetically at Baekhyun noticing how multiple colorful splotches dot the boy’s clothing.

“Oh, it’s fine, she won’t be mad once I tell her it’ll come off” Baekhyun reassures. He carefully passes Kyungsoo to Jongin and gathers his school bag, just as he’s about to leave Jongin stops him.

“Wait! I still need to pay you!” he hurries away to grab his wallet. Jongin comes back and hands Baekhyun his forty dollars. “Thank you for your help Baek” he beams in appreciation of the younger boy.

“Thanks Mr. Kim, see you guys tomorrow.” Baekhyun makes a few silly faces for Kyungsoo before heading out down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Now that the two of them are alone once again Jongin looks down at Kyungsoo in his arms. “You need a bath” he coos squishing his baby’s chubby cheeks, Kyungsoo just giggles and tries to push his hand away.

Whisking Kyungsoo around their little apartment Jongin goes through his mental checklist of everything he needs to bathe Kyungsoo, while simultaneously gathering said items. _Favorite penguin towel check, baby soap/shampoo check, bath toy check, change of clothes check, fresh diaper check, lotion check._

“Alright Soo, bath time!” he says excitedly bouncing the baby on his hip.

 

* * *

 

 

Since Kyungsoo is still fairly small Jongin finds it the easiest to give him a bath in the kitchen sink, so that’s where they are. However, when Jongin turns the faucet on to get the water going, nothing comes out. Not a single drop of water. _What?_

A mostly naked Kyungsoo stares at him. Jongin just ponders for a moment, then it hits him.

“Crap! I totally forgot maintenance had to shut off the water on our floor today. That must’ve been why Baekhyun felt so guilty for letting you get dirty! What are we gonna do now Soo?”

Kyungsoo just looks at his dad with his big brown eyes, chubby body still coated in all different colored streaks and splotches, his baby brain unable to comprehend the situation. It’s fine, Jongin is an adult he can problem solve. _Kyungsoo needs a bath. I could also really use a shower. It’s just our floor that has no water._

Jongin quickly redresses Kyungsoo and gathers his bath things, making their way out the door and over to the elevator. Instantly Jongin is filled with dismay. A plain sign is taped to the metal doors. _Temporarily out of order_. It practically laughs in his face. _What the hell, are you kidding me?_ Jongin internally cries at the revelation that he’ll have to lug Kyungsoo and the bath supplies up four flights of stairs all for the sake of cleanliness.

 

* * *

 

 

Bursting out of the stairwell, feeling like he’s reached heaven’s gates Jongin almost collapses. Of course, on the way up Jongin had to drop the bottle of lotion, maneuvering with great difficulty to pick it up again. Then by the third flight of stairs Kyungsoo began to struggle in his grip, wanting to be free, which just put the icing on the cake of his misery.

In desperate need of help Jongin shuffles down the hall until he’s standing outside room 604. Before Kyungsoo begins crying, as babies do. Jongin manages to barely knock on the door. Here goes nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a dull shuffling from within, then the rapid sound of approaching footsteps. The door clicks unlocked swinging open.

A pleasant pair of chocolate brown eyes and shaggy silver hair enter Jongin’s line of vision.

“Jongin!? Is that a baby?” the happy greeting quickly falters as the state he’s in becomes apparent.

“Hi Chanyeol, I could really use a hand right now” Jongin looks to the tall boy with urgency.

“Um sure, come right in.” Chanyeol steps out of the way and closes the door behind them. “So, what’s going on exactly?” Chanyeol asks sounding concerned as to Jongin’s predicament.

Placing the bath items on the floor, Jongin readjusts an unhappy Kyungsoo who is getting very close to a tantrum.

“Uh-maintenance-has-the-water-on-my-floor-shut-off-and-I-totally-forgot-and-Kyungsoo-was-playing-with-finger-paints-earlier-and-now-he’s-all-colorful-and-needs-a-bath-and-I’m-all-sweaty-and-tired-from-carrying-everything-up-here-because-the-elevator-was-out-of-order-and-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa Jongin, slow down it’s alright. Take a deep breath, of course you can use my bathroom” Chanyeol assures, “Let me get you a glass of water first.” Chanyeol goes into the kitchen and returns with the water but realizes Jongin needs to hold this baby, Kyungsoo, that’s in his arms. Chanyeol is slightly alarmed at the sight of the little colorful baby who looks like an angry volcano ready to explode, but he wants to help.

“I can hold him while you sit down for a minute” Chanyeol offers.

“Oh sure, thanks.” Jongin and Chanyeol exchange Kyungsoo and the water and Jongin takes a seat at the kitchen table.

Chanyeol has no problem with kids, he loves them really. Ever since his sister had kids Chanyeol became the fun uncle. So, to try and defuse Kyungsoo’s grumpy mood Chanyeol starts making funny faces and playing patty-cake.

“So, this is Kyungsoo right?” Chanyeol inquires, looking over to see Jongin overcome with a look of surprise.

“Oh my god, Chanyeol I’m sorry! Here let me take him” Jongin scrambles out of the chair to take Kyungsoo back, but Chanyeol stops him.

“No, it’s okay I don’t mind holding him. But if you don’t mind me asking, he’s yours, right?” Chanyeol looks to Jongin for an answer. Jongin wipes some sweat from his forehead and looks at Chanyeol.

“Yeah, he’s mine and yes his name is Kyungsoo. Is there a problem with that?” Jongin stands up becoming a bit defensive.

“No! Not at all! But, why didn’t you tell me you had a son?” Chanyeol asks slightly offended.

“Most people don’t take it very well and I didn’t want you to judge me, especially after how things went between us” Jongin huffs out, but something inside him warms at the sight of Chanyeol holding Kyungsoo and he’s flooded with past emotions.

“I understand. You can trust me though, you know” Chanyeol smiles at Jongin to reassure him. And Jongin sees that Kyungsoo is slowly becoming less angry with the help of Chanyeol’s playful antics.

“Thank you.”

Jongin quickly becomes immersed in his memories of what happened with Chanyeol. Frankly he’s surprised Chanyeol is helping him, although he already knows Chanyeol has a kind heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Being a young and single father is far from easy. Jongin gave birth to Kyungsoo when he was fresh out of high school. His ex-boyfriend left him all alone with a baby to care for and Jongin’s parents were not pleased. They let him stay home for a little while then kicked him out, leaving him to find a job and place to support himself and his eight-month old son.

Jongin counts his blessings though because he found this apartment, a job as a server in a nearby restaurant, a daycare for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who is the best babysitter he could ask for. Everything is still a struggle though. Constantly worrying about money and bills. Jongin never has anyone to lean on, and after being abandoned by his high school sweetheart and parents, Jongin has put a lot of walls up. He knows he has to be strong though. Kyungsoo deserves a loving a supportive dad which is exactly what Jongin will be. Having so much to maintain in his life and an overprotective barrier, Jongin has hardly any time for himself. Never even thinking about his love life, until he bumped into Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is two years older than him and absolutely wonderful in every way. Previously the only times Jongin had come across Chanyeol were without Kyungsoo around. Chanyeol was always friendly and talkative the two slowly became more acquainted with one another. Sharing elevator rides became frequent and they basked in each other’s company chatting more and making jokes. That was all it was going to be, just friendly exchanges between neighbours. Then they had randomly bumped into each other a few times outside the apartment as well, also without Kyungsoo in the picture.

Then on a particularly hot summers day Jongin’s car broke down and not having the money to call a tow truck he instead called the only person he could think of to help, Chanyeol. The tall boy had arrived instantly and began changing the tire on the car while Jongin looked on uselessly. It was in that moment with the hot sun beating down on them, Chanyeol’s exposed arms glistening with sweat, that Jongin knew he was a little screwed. Jongin hadn’t ever payed attention in great detail to Chanyeol’s appearance but the sweaty and muscular truth was laying right in front of him changing that tire. Chanyeol, the total package deal. Tall, handsome, sweet, smart, the list Jongin was making could just go on.

Then not long after that incident Chanyeol had caught Jongin in the elevator one evening and asked him out for a coffee date. Jongin had accepted. The date went swimmingly, they agreed to meet in the lobby mostly so Jongin could avoid Chanyeol discovering Kyungsoo. Though the evening they shared was perfect Jongin went home that night to Kyungsoo and that was the only reminder he needed that he shouldn’t see Chanyeol. Jongin was a no-show to the second date they had planned at Jongin’s favorite little restaurant. He stayed home that night with Kyungsoo and watched Disney movies while silent tears wet his cheeks, his mind was scared, confused and his heart was filled with pain.

 _Once he finds out you have a kid he’ll leave just like everyone else. That’s why you have to walk away first. You never should have said yes_.

His cell phone rang and rang and Chanyeol left him texts. All Jongin could do was apologize.

Text message to Chanyeol:  
_I’m sorry. I can’t._

No reason, no emotion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The only time he saw Chanyeol after that was when Jongin was about to step on the elevator. Chanyeol looked up and their eyes met, Chanyeol's looked so sad and lonely. Jongin looked shocked and turned the other direction to take the stairs.

So needless to say, Jongin is wholly surprised Chanyeol is helping him.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol graciously leads them to the bathroom before returning to the living room himself. Stepping into the bathroom Jongin closes the door behind him.

“Alright Soo, let’s try this again. This time daddy’s going to join you though.” Jongin draws a warm bath in Chanyeol’s spacious tub, filling it with lots of bubbles for the two of them. He strategically manages to get Kyungsoo undressed as well as himself and submerges them in the soothing warm water.

Feeling so much better now that the bathing problem has been solved Jongin unwinds a little. With a change of Jongin’s mood, Kyungsoo seems instantly happier too. He splashes around and plays with the bubbles laughing as Jongin washes him clean of paint.

“You better not get water everywhere Soo” Jongin laughs, even though he’ll be the one cleaning it up. In all the calm he takes a moment just soaking in the situation. Chanyeol isn’t mad that Jongin has a baby. Chanyeol is even cuter when he’s holding Kyungsoo. Jongin is in Chanyeol’s bathtub washing his baby. Jongin chuckles to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Not wanting to waste too much time Jongin distracts Kyungsoo with a toy so he can shampoo his own hair. Everything is fine and dandy until Kyungsoo knocks his toy out of the bath. Jongin goes to reach for it as gravity works against him and shampoo drips into his eyes causing an awful burning sensation.

“Aaaaa!” Jongin wails in panic startling Kyungsoo who begins to cry animatedly.

At the sound of commotion Chanyeol bursts in the door. “Jongin!? What’s wrong?” Chanyeol has a hand over his eyes to protect Jongin’s modesty but he carefully peeks through the cracks of his fingers like a child.

“I got shampoo in my eyes, can you take Kyungsoo? He’s clean” Jongin pleas while the shampoo stings his eyes.

“Oh of course!” Chanyeol removes his hand from his eyes and grabs Kyungsoo’s penguin towel sweeping the slippery baby into it and swiping all the other supplies into his arms and out of the bathroom.

Jongin manages to turn the faucet on and splash cool water over his eyes, clearing away the soap. Filled with relief Jongin’s brain suddenly starts working again. _Oh my god did Chanyeol see me naked?!_ Burning with embarrassment Jongin finishes washing up.

Meanwhile Chanyeol has to figure out what to do with this tiny little owl eye-baby in front of him.

“Ummm, okay Kyungsoo what should we do now?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo just wiggles his limbs around like a turtle on its back. Chanyeol takes to drying off Kyungsoo as well as he can, then spots the lotion bottle and begins rubbing some all over Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo giggles and squirms under Chanyeol’s calloused palms, the two are getting along just fine. Chanyeol manages to securely wrap Kyungsoo in his clean diaper, but things go a little downhill when Chanyeol has to get his pyjamas on. Trying to dress Kyungsoo is like dressing an octopus doing the hokey-pokey so he decides to wait for Jongin letting the mostly naked baby crawl around on the carpet.

Suddenly Chanyeol hears Jongin call out for him again. “Coming!”

Chanyeol scoops Kyungsoo up in his arms knowing better than to leave a baby unattended and rushes to the bathroom door.

“I’m here Jongin, what do you need?”

“Umm well I kind of forgot to bring a change of clothes….” Jongin’s voice sounds quiet and embarrassed through the door and Chanyeol tries not to coo at the younger man.

“Oh, that’s no problem, just one second.” Chanyeol hurries to his bedroom and searches haphazardly through his dresser while trying not to drop Kyungsoo. _Everything I have is probably too big…_

Chanyeol delivers some clean clothes to Jongin and retreats to the living room where he flicks through the channels on tv for a baby-friendly show to watch with Kyungsoo. He finds something with cute animation and settles into the sofa as Kyungsoo climbs all over him like he’s the piece of furniture. Just as Kyungsoo begins to tug on Chanyeol’s hair relentlessly Jongin appears from the hallway.

“Thanks again for the clothes” Jongin says shyly with his damp hair dripping onto the too big t-shirt. And _hell_ if Chanyeol hasn’t died and gone to heaven. What did he do to deserve meeting Jongin in this life?

“O-oh it’s no problem really!” Chanyeol says with a happy grin as Kyungsoo finally releases his hair at seeing his daddy. “Uh sorry I couldn’t get his pajamas on” Chanyeol says sheepishly.

“Oh, it’s fine, I’m surprised he even stayed with you for so long without screaming, he doesn’t usually like other men” Jongin says with a little smile on his lips.

He sits on the floor with Kyungsoo and blows raspberries on his belly making him squeal with laughter. “You can watch me do it if you want Chanyeol” Jongin offers looking over his shoulder at the tall man.

“Oh, um sure!” Chanyeol moves off the sofa and sits beside Jongin.

With the skills of a wizard, or just a really great dad, Jongin gets Kyungsoo into his sleepwear and Chanyeol applauds the success. The room falls into silence except for the tv in the background and Chanyeol looks at Jongin for a moment.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Chanyeol asks sweetly, ears turning red. Jongin’s eyes widen for a second before he melts at Chanyeol’s kindness.

“Yeah ok, are you sure though? I don’t want to interrupt your evening.

 _What evening? Video games and being lonely_. “Don’t be silly, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to spend time with you” Chanyeol assures taking in the way Jongin’s cheeks pinken as he turns away slightly.

“O-okay then.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner goes smoothly. Jongin watches Kyungsoo while Chanyeol cooks. They both totally steal glances at each other the whole time, and when the food is ready they sit together at Chanyeol’s little dining room table. They pass Kyungsoo back and forth, so they can both enjoy eating their meal. By the time he’s eaten everything on his plate Jongin is especially impressed with Chanyeol’s cooking skills.

“That was delicious Chanyeol, thank you.”

“Oh, it was nothing, I’m glad you liked it I don’t get to cook for others very often” Chanyeol says, his pride swelling.

“I should probably get Kyungsoo home, he needs to have a bottle and go to sleep.” Chanyeol’s face falls a little bit and Jongin pretends not to notice.

“You could come back with us if you want, I can make us some tea” Jongin offers, trying to extend their evening.

“That sounds nice.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo in his arms while Jongin prepares his bottle. And when it’s ready Jongin even lets Chanyeol feed him, the tall boy almost dying from how cute tiny Kyungsoo is when he drinks. After Jongin has burped him and Kyungsoo is settled down he covers him with a blanket in his arms gently swaying back and forth.

With Chanyeol in the kitchen waiting for tea, Jongin gently walks to Kyungsoo’s crib in the bedroom beginning to sing a lullaby. Ever since he was born Kyungsoo would cry and cry when Jongin would try and get him to sleep until one day he tried singing and it worked like a charm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The kitchen is quiet as Chanyeol sits waiting for the kettle to boil, nothing but the low hum of the refrigerator. Out of nowhere Chanyeol’s ears pick up the sound of a soft voice, singing. _No, could it be?_ Chanyeol moves from his chair to stand in the doorway of the kitchen and the singing becomes slightly clearer, the voice silky. He can just see the shadow of Jongin standing by the crib swaying. He’s singing a lullaby. God Jongin’s voice is like an angel, really. Chanyeol stays there completely entranced until Jongin finishes.

Exiting the bedroom Jongin sees that Chanyeol was watching him.

“Oh god, you weren’t listening were you Chanyeol?”

“Of course I was, how could I not? You have such a beautiful voice Jongin.”

Jongin blushes furiously just as the kettle is ready. They drink their tea in the living room and enjoy quiet conversation careful not to wake Kyungsoo.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol stands in the doorway ready to leave as the sunsets. Jongin stands before him in Chanyeol’s too big clothes, fiddling with his fingers and biting his lip.

“It was nice seeing you Jongin” Chanyeol says watching the younger.

“Thank you for all your help, really I don’t know how I would have managed without you” Jongin smiles.

“It was no trouble really. Kyungsoo is great, and cute just like his daddy.”

Jongin turns pink again. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Chanyeol asks puzzled.

“For not telling you or giving you a chance…” Jongin says avoiding Chanyeol's big brown eyes.

“Oh, Jongin I understand, don’t worry about it I forgive you.”

“Thank you. I guess this is goodnight?” Jongin fidgets on the spot. Chanyeol deflates a little hoping Jongin might say more.

“Yeah, I guess it is. Goodnight Jongin.” Chanyeol turns away and walks down the empty hallway as Jongin’s door closes.

A second later the door reopens and Jongin comes rushing out. “Chanyeol wait!”

The taller man spins around and is almost knocked off his feet by Jongin crashing into him. Jongin leans in and kisses Chanyeol, more than just a peck, and it leaves Chanyeol reeling.

“Maybe we could start fresh?” Jongin says looking hopeful.

Chanyeol places his own kiss against Jongin’s lips. “I’d love nothing more.”

 

END.


End file.
